A Spider under your feet
by T.H.M. Star Shine
Summary: A story about Spidey, as he ends up the strange new world called the underground. Follow your favorite, web spinnen' Joke crackin' hero on his adventures in the underground. Rated T cuz i enjoy staying safe.
1. A fallen Spider

**Author's note:**

 **I Do not own Spiderman or Undertale in any way, shape, or form, This story was made to be read by people for enjoyment, no profit is being made of will be made off of this, so i urge you to look at the content this is based off of and learn about the original owners.**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Spidey yelled as he fell through the Underground.

 **Oh hey** he said to the audience the area around him going gray as he broke the 4th wall.

 **You kinda caught me at a bad time, with the ya know… falling to my doom.** He said as he resumed screaming… and falling.

He used his web to cling on to a wall and swing to it, sticking to it's surface.

 **Confused? Join the club, good ol' Nickie sent my team and I to investigate a space anomaly at the great site of the great lady liberty.** He said as his mind showed a Chibi Spidey, Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist, and White Tiger jumping up and down on the statue of liberty before a black hole opened up under spidey's feet and he fell through with a high pitched scream.

He jumped down to the ground and looked up, the way back up had sealed itself. The teenaged hero sighed and walked into the cave. He walked for a bit before seeing a flower.

"Well howdy.' The flower said.

A monkey scream came from spidey's head.

"By golly, you're a new face, you must be from dilly darn surface." The Flower said.

He seemed friendly enough so Spidey was about to respond, before his Spider-Sense began banging on his head like a bongo drum.

 **Whoa… Spidey-Sense says don't go there.** Spidey told the readers.

"So first you need some Lv: that stands for LOVE. You want some LOVE right?" The flower said.

"LOVE is shared in these tiny projectiles called 'friendliness pellets' all you have to do is run into as many of them as you can." The flower said.

As the pellets went towards him, Spidey's Spider-Sense might as well have started to whack his brain with a Jack Hammer. So needless to say Spidey rather than grabbing them shot web at them stopping them in their tracks. Flowey looked annoyed.

"I don't think you heard me right." He said.

"Nope I heard ya, excuse me for not trusting the strange, talking, sunflower that I just met." Spidey replied.

Flowey growled and his face morphed into a psychotic smile. "So then that means I don't have to pretend to be your friend good." The Flower celebrated.

 **Am I the only one who's super creeped out by the sudden face change… I mean you guys were terrified too right.** Spidey said to the audience.

Then in Pete's mind it showed him in an awesome fighting stance and tiny little flowey. There was a diagonal line across the area that was seen and there a big V.S. sign in the middle, but it had a question mark. An announcer in Spidey's head said the word. "Verses?" It basically asked.

But no instead something else happened. Flowey got his by a ball of fire.

 **Wait, what… did that just happen.** Spidey asked as everything switched to another image in his head.

It showed Flowey laughing Maniacally. Then a match was put into his sight and he started screaming like a little girl.

Spidey looked around for the source of the ball of flame and was surprised when he saw a large humanoid looking goat. The Spider looked at her in surprise. She looked at him, but instead of the anger he saw that she had towards that flower, she had kind motherly smile.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Peter was caught off-guard by the sudden change of emotion. His Spider-Sense didn't register as a threat so for the time being he assumed he was safe.

He followed the Woman before remembering something.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Toriel. You?" She said in a friendly manner.

"Call me Spider-Man, Spidey, Webhead, Spider, or anything really just make sure it's Spider related." Pete commented.

"Okay… what's your real name?" She asked.

"Sorry, takes more than just a mask to hide my identity, besides if I told you my real name then I would have to go through all kinds of formalities." He quipped.

Toriel laughed.

The time seemed to stop and everything went gray again as the Webhead began to speak to the audience.

 **Okay so quick head count, a Talking Flower that wants to kill me, a humanoid goat-mom who wants to keep me alive, and a weird voice in my head that keeps narrating my story… wait scratch that last part almost forgot that this is a book. This is stranger than going to the beach WITH Doctor Strange.** The Arachnid thought, breaking the fourth-wall as he usually had a tendency to do so.

A The Spider followed her to the first room, there was a dummy there.

"As you may have learned from the previous encounter, most monsters are… less than friendly towards humans." She began.

The teenage hero nodded.

"The best thing to do though is to talk to them." She said.

"Talk eh? Finally my amazing talents come into use." The hero said without missing a beat.

He walked up to the Dummy.

"Hi. So you're the dummy heard so much about.. What's wrong are you a bit too DUMbfounded to speak." The Spider punned,

This received a howl of laughter from Toriel.

 **I like her.** Spidey told the audience.

Then she led him to a room. THe room was a puzzle. Although she would normally have solved for him, Toriel wanted to see if the Teen could do it himself because unlike the other children who had fallen he wasn't just a kid.

She had him read the sone on the wall. Spidey quickly figure it out and walked on the correct panels opening the door. Toriel was fairly impressed. She led him to the next room where the puzzle would be even harder, she had second thoughts when she saw the sharp spikes on the wall but surprised to find that the masked hero wasn't even fazed. Infact he didn't even actually do the puzzle. Rather he just walked casually up the wall onto the ceiling and walked to the next room.

She caught up with him following the path she had memorized on the spiked floor. Spidey followed Toriel.

"You've done well so far." She complimented.

"Aw… shucks you're making me blush." The Comedic Spider jested.

"But, I have a difficult request for you… I need you to walk to the end of the hallway on your own." She said hesitently.

Spidey scoffed. That wasn't tough. Now fighting the Sinister Six, the goblin, venom, taskmaster, and even at some point Deadpool, that was tough. His Spider like agility made it no difficult task for him to run to the other side of the hallway before Toriel could even turn around. He smirked in his mask. She walked calmly to him with a smile.

"Impressive, your abilities seem to exceed that of a human." She complimented.

"That's a bit of an understatement." The Spider said truthfully.

It was true his powers exceeded even the peak of the human abilities, his powers were far from his greatest asset. His mind was his best weapon by far.

Toriel smiled again.

"Listen I would like you so stay here for a bit my house isn't quite decent enough for a guest yet." She admitted awkwardly.

"Okay." Spidey replied as she scurried off.

He decided to pass the time by making a swingset out of web. Though it went from a pass time as a way to measure how many hours she had been gone, as it took an hour for his webbing to dissolve.

One hour. Two Hours. Three hours.

"Okay I'm bored." The Arachnid said as he went off exploring.


	2. The Spider's Vow

As he walked through the Ruins, he found that the annoying that the puzzles were getting annoying, so he decided to just walk on the ceiling.

He walked on until he saw a small house. It was quite tidy and he saw Toriel walk out.

"My that took much longer than it should have." She said.

"I must go get the young one." She said as she began walking.

"Yo." The Spider said forcing a small yelp from Toriel.

"Sorry got bored." Peter said.

I his mind it switched to the ruins in a playground Manor with chibi spidey swinging one web swing set with a bemused look on his face.

"Of course I shouldn't have taken so long. Come with me." Toriel said.

The Spider complied with the request jumping down from the ceiling. He followed her inside the tidy house. He was lead by Toriel to a bedroom.

"This is your room." She said kindly.

 **Whoa Whoa Whoa hold up. Does she really think that I'm gonna stick around. I mean yeah she's cool and all but, I've gotta get back to Aunt May.** The masked crusader said to the audience.

"Hey, let's not jump the gun here it's clear that you want me to stay here but I can't stay. I need to find a way to get home." Spidey said.

Toriel's smile faltered.

"I'll be right back." She said as she went downstairs.

Pete followed her. He found himself and the exit to the Ruins.

"I'm going to destroy this, that way anyone who comes down here will never leave and get killed again." Toriel said.

"Wait… I really don't need to be protected I know how to take care of myself." Spidey insisted.

"If that is really what you think that prove it." She said.

The Spider-Sense sent a warning to Pete so it was no surprise when Toriel attacked him. He jumped in the air doing a spin that allowed him to dodge the attack. As he dodged the attacks he noticed that they were easy to dodge. It seemed like Toriel was was trying to scare him more than anything else.

However as he was dodging, he wasn't careful and his hand got hit by the fire.

"HOT HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" He yelled loudly.

He began using his surroundings to his advantage. He knew Toriel was having a tough time. She's never fought anyone who could anticipate her attacks. Spidey noticed that she began to stop looking at him when she attacked. She was trying not to hit him anymore. Until eventually the attack stopped altogether.

"Please go upstairs." She said.

"Nope sorry not an option." The Webhead said lightly.

"Please we can have a good life here." She said.

"No I really can't have a good life here." Spidey answered dropping the jokey attitude.

"What do you mean." Toriel asked.

"Look at me, I can obviously take care of myself." Spider-Man said.

"But, out there you will have no one that cares for you." She said.

"I know, but going out there is the first step to getting home, and back to my family, my friends. Did you ever stop to think that maybe the reason that all those kids left, was because they still had something they loved on the surface?" Pete asked.

"B-but." Toriel said tears forming in her eyes,

Pete sighed and pulled off his mask.

"Listen." He said as he held Toriel's hands in his own.

"My name is Peter Parker, I'm a kid who has a life to live up there on the surface, I have friends that need me, an Aunt who wouldn't be able to stand losing another family member. A city that needs me." Spidey said pulling his mask back on.

"And I promise, when I'm done, you'll all have a way to surface." He said.

Toriel nodded.

"No, I understand, this is no place for you, but when you leave promise me something." Toriel said.

"Do not come back." She said as she knelt down and hugged him tightly.

 **Oh...Wow...she's got... a firm hug...** Spidey said breaking the fourth wall.

"Ribs RIbs Ribs Ribs!" He yelled.

Toriel let go of him.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

Spidey nodded as he walked out the door. He walked through a long hallway and saw Flowey again.

"You must feel real proud of yourself you spared a monster." Flowey said, but before he could say anything else his mouth was webbed shut.

"First off, stop talking I don't know why but just your voice is creepy. And second... Yeah I DO feel proud of myself, " Spidey said.

Then in his mind a green label appeared and in a manly voice said. **PROUD**


	3. A spider Meets A skeleton

Spidey left Flowey and went outside. He began to shiver.

Jeez, isn't it supposed to get hotter the closer you get to the core. He said to the audience.

He walked on whistling his own theme. He looked around the snowy forest. The large trees almost seemed to whispering to him. Like they didn't want him there. He walked along and tripped. He looked behind himself to see what he tripped on.

It was a branch. He got up and picked it up. It was heavy and no normal person would have been able to pick it up. He dropped it and continued his stroll. After a few seconds of walking he heard a loud snap. He turned around to see the branch completely snapped in half.

That branch was super sturdy, he checked there was no way he could have broke it, and yet something did. He wasn't alone. He braced himself for whatever came next. Nothing.

"I know you're there! So come on out!" The Spider said.

A small Skeleton stepped out from behind the tree. He was wearing a blue hoodie and black shorts with pink slippers. He had a smile that seemed a little too happy looking. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Welp, someone had to notice me eventually." The skeleton said.

"Who are you?" Pete said as he got into a defensive stance.

"Calm down, kid no need to get your WEBS in a twist." Sans punned.

Spidey snickered.

"You're a human right, heh… that's hilarious." Sans said.

Spidey nodded. And walked off. Sans looked at him.

"Come one kid, what's the problem." He asked.

Spidey looked at him.

"Nothing, what's wrong with you BONEhead." He said.

Sans chuckled.

"You know, I should be on watch for humans, but you know I don't really care about capturing anyone." Sans said.

Okay so a skeleton that is supposed to hurt me but doesn't really care enough was following. Can someone say creepy. Spidey finished with a singsong voice.

This chapter was shorter, but if any of you can draw it would be epic if you drew art on this story, if you did i would love to see it.


	4. Spider's and Puzzles

Sans shrugged.

"So, uh I should warn about my brother Papyrus, cus he's a human hunting Fanatic." Sans said.

Spidey nodded.

"Is he the one who put these bars up?" The Spider asked.

Sans nodded. Spider-Man looked down and sighed the eyes on his masks looked stressed.

Sans looked at him.

"Hey don't worry about it. He's not dangerous even if he tries to be." Said.

Spidey thought to himself. And to everyone else.

So there's another skeleton that does want to capture me and stuff...great. He thought to everyone.

Sans yawned.

"Welp let's go."

They walked through the bars and Sans looked around.

"Huh… I actually don't have anything for you to hide behind you're not the same human from last time." He said.

Spidey looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Sans answered.

Luckily for me, my new shield issue suit has got everything a spider could need, infrared sensors, night vision, a scanner, camo mode, communicator, five different web types, hot dog stand. Okay maybe not that last one but it would have if i designed it. He thought.

The Spider activated his stealth mode before the tall skeleton got there.

Papyrus looked at Sans who was just standing there.

"Sup bro?" Sans asked casually like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"YOU KNOW WHAT"S UP BROTHER!" The tall skeleton screeched.

"IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T. RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!" He went on.

"YOU JUST SIT AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING!?" Papyrus asked in a screech.

"Looking at that tree. It's really cool wanna see?" The pun loving skeleton asked.

"NO I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Papyrus yelled.

Spidey just listened as their conversation went on. They seem to say these things automatically as if they've had this conversation multiple times.

When the conversation ended papyrus walked away and the wall crawler turned off stealth mode.

"Well, mini Pumpkin Jack it's been fun but i gotta skedaddle." The spider said shooting some web at a nearby tree.

"Hey before you go can i make a request?" Sans asked.

"Hm… I dunno would you say 'pretty please with a cherry on top'? The spider quipped.

Sans chuckled.

"My brother's been kind of down and seeing you might make his day." Sans said.

Spidey put his hand on his chin thinking.

"Yeah sure why not?" He said.

"Cool I'll be up ahead." Sans said walking back to where they came from.

"But.. ahead is over... Okay." Spidey said trying to wrap his head around the complete clashing of the statement and the action.

He walked on ahead and was found with a strange sight. There was Papyrus and Sans up ahead of him talking to each other.

"SO AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE," papyrus screeched with awe.

Then he caught sight of spidey. Sans looked at Papyrus. When papyrus looked at Sans, Sans looked at Spidey. When papyrus looked at Spidey Sans looked a Papyrus. They did this over and over until they basically began spinning.

"SANS OH MY GOSH, IS THAT A HUMAN!?" papyrus asked.

"Actually I think that's a rock." Sans said pointing to a small stone behind Spidey.

"Oh!" Papyrus said disappointed.

"Wait, what's that in front of the rock." Sans said.

Papyrus looked in front of the rock.

"OH MY GOSH!" He yelled. "Is that a human?" He asked.

"Yes." Sans replied.

Papyrus became ecstatic at those words.

"HUMAN YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He yelled.

Spider-Man looked at the tall skeleton.

"Um… okay." He said not moving.

"I WILL STOP YOU WITH PUZZLES!" Papyrus said.

"Paps the dude just said he wasn' getting past you." Sans said.

"WELL YOU NEVER DO ANY OF MY PUZZLES LAZYBONES I NEED TO KNOW HOW WELL THEY WORK!" Papyrus yelled.

Peter shrugged.

"Sure why not?" He asked.

"I'll take on your puzzles." He said with a thumbs up.

Papyrus put his hand on his cheek bones with an air of complete joy.

"THEN LET THE PUZZLES BEGIN!" He yelled and walking off.

"Well that went well." Sans said.

"Yeah except your brother is obsessed with catching me." Peter grumbled.

"Don't worry about that… I'll keep and eye socket out for ya." Sans assured him.

Peter sighed as Sans walked away. He walked forward in the same direction. He walked through the cold snow the nip in the air cause Peter so shiver.

"For once can't I just go fight crime in the bahamas?" He complained to himself.

"Actually probably a worse idea, I don't want to discover that there might be some pineapple monster." Peter quipped.

He walked for some time and looked to the side. There was a small cardboard desk. It looked similar to the one Sans had but much more crummy looking. Peter looked at the writing on the desk. It was Papyrus' station.

"Wow I didn't think that his station would be so… BORED looking." He quipped with a chuckle.

He continued walking before his Spider-Sense went off. Then he heard shuffling. A dog peered over a wooden desk. Another sentry.

"Did something move was it my imagination?" It asked.

He took out a sword that glowed blue. The Dog monster swiped the sword. Peter tried to dodge but even though he had ducked the sword hit him.

"Youch! What the?" Peter yelped.

"IT MOVED!" The Canine said.

Peter looked at the Dog.

"I can't dodge?" He asked.

The dog swiped again. This time Pete did nothing. The attack went right through him without doing anything. Peter jumped away, his strength allowed him to jump far away from the battle.

"Nope not dealing with that." He said walking away.

Peter walked along and heard Papyrus voice.

"WHAT YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!" Papyrus yelled outraged.

Sans chuckled.

"I think that's called sleeping." Sans said.

Peter walked up to them.

"THE HUMAN IS HERE! WELCOME TO THE ELECTRICITY MAZE." Papyrus informed him.

"HIT THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE AND THE ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!" He yelled.

"I WILL NOW ACTIVATE." He yelled.

Peter looked at him.

This is gonna be good he said to the audience.

Papyrus turned it on. Peter stepped forward and Papyrus got shocked.

"SANS WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Papyrus accused.

"I think the human has to hold the orb." Sans said.

"What a SHOCKING revelation." Peter punned.

Papyrus immediately turned off the maze.

"MY MAZE IS NOT MADE FOR PEOPLE WHO MAKE THE KIND OF JOKES SANS DOES!" He yelled.

Peter shrugged and walked to them. Papyrus sighed. "NO MATTER MY NEXT PUZZLE WILL BE FOR EVERYONE HOWEVER MY NEXT PUZZLE IS AFTER SANS' PUZZLE!" Papyrus yelled laughing his "Nyehehe"

Peter walked on whistling and quickly reached the next puzzle.

"SANS WHERE IS THE PUZZLE!" Papyrus yelled.

"It's right there bro trust me they're not getting past this one." Sans said.

Peter looked down. On the ground there was a piece of paper. Peter walked over and picked it up. It was a word finder. Peter just crumpled it up and threw it to the side.

"SANS THAT DID NOTHING!" He yelled.

"Oh no." Sans said unconvincingly.

"I knew I should have uses today's crossword instead." Sans said.

"WHAT CROSSWORD! IN MY OPINION JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST!" Papyrus shouted.

"What? Really dude the easy peezy word Scrambler… that's for babybones." Sans said an air of mock confusion in his voice.

"YOU'RE A BABYBONES!" Papyrus insulted.

HUMAN SOLVE THIS DISPUTE CROSSWORD OR JUMBLE!" Papyrus yelled to Peter.

Peter however was holding his ribs trying not to laugh. He stood up breathing deeply.

"What about cross jumble? Put them together so you can both enjoy it." Peter said smartly

"SANS THE HUMAN IS A GENIUS!" Papyrus said.

Sans chuckled quietly. If it weren't for his increased hearing Peter wouldn't have heard it. It was clear that the small skeleton loved how happy this was making his brother.

The Human Spider smiled under his mask.

These guys aren't so bad. More fun to be around than Nick. The Spider said to the readers.

As Papyrus cleared his non-existent throat loudly pulling the teen hero from his thoughts.

"WELL MY NEXT PUZZLE WILL GET YOU FOR SURE!" The tall Skeleton informed him proudly.

Peter sighed. This is getting annoying. He thought to the audience.

He walked over to Sans as Papyrus left.

"This is going well. By the way did you see that weird armor he was wearing?" Sans asked.

"Nah I was too focused on the puzzles." The Spider Jested.

Sans chuckled. "We made that for a costume party awhile back. He calls it his battle body." Sans explained.

"I CAN HEAR YOU BACK THERE!" Papyrus yelled.

Sans laughed. "Man isn't your brother cool?" He asked.

The webbed wonder nodded his head vigorously with a smile. Annoying and cool.

"YES I AM!" Papyrus shouted to them proudly.

Peter smiled. Maybe he would deal with a few more puzzles for the tall Skeleton. He was enjoying himself and that's what Sans asked for.

Peter strolled through the shower forest much less bothered by the cold now. He was whistling the Harry Potter theme looking around. This place was actually quite beautiful. The evergreen trees were tall and elegant. The cold snow looked very inviting and that table with the spaghetti on it was just something he had to see to have perfect day.

Wait what spaghetti out here in the middle of nowhere? The Spider asked walking to the plate of pasta.

It was stuck to the table. He pulled it off the table easily do to his enhanced strength. He put his nose down to the pasta and smelled it. He gagged. This pasta sauce had gone bad a long time ago. He sighed and and put it down noticing a note not far from where he was standing. He walked over and bent over to pick it up. Surprisingly it was completely dry despise having just been in snow. He read the note pausing from time to time to make out the messy writing.

He laughed as he looked at the nearby microwave. It was freshly painted white on top of a small counter. He moved over to it. It wasn't plugged in and all the options had paper taped over them that said.

"SPAGHETTI"

So our human catching friend likes spaghetti huh? I thought only kids really are a ton of that. Or maybe I'm wrong. I should probably move away now. My nose is still being bombarded with rotten tomato sauce. The Spider said as he walked on.


	5. The Fabled Blue Attack

It wasn't long before Peter came upon an almost disco looking surface. Papyrus was up ahead.

"THIS HUMAN IS A PUZZLE MADE BY THE GREAT DOCTOR ALPHYS! LET ME EXPLAIN. WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH THE SURFACE WILL TURN RANDOM TILES. RED TILES ARE WALL TILES YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC TILES. YOU CAN'T WALK ON THOSE EITHER. ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE SCENTED YOU CAN WALK ON THEM. BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES SWIM THROUGH IF YOU LIKE. BUT IF YOU STEPPED ON AN ORANGE TILE THE FRAGRANCE WILL ATTRACT PIRANHAS TO BITE YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES. IF YOU WALK ON THEM YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER! PURPLE TILES ARE SOAPY SLIPPERY TILES SLIDE ACROSS IF YOU LIKE. ALSO THE SOAP IS SCENTED OF LEMONS WHICH PIRANHAS DO NOT LIKE. SO PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OKAY.

AND FINALLY PINK TILES! DO NOTHING STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE!" Papyrus explained.

 **In Spidey's mind**

Papyrus telling him everything at once. Spidey's head opens up and his brain goes flying like a balloon before falling back into his head half of it flopping out.

 **No more in his mind.**

 **To the audience.**

It's usually easy to keep track what I need to do. But that was too many facts to quickly. So pink does nothing. Red impassible. Blue is soap. No wait. Was blue electricity. Oh I can only remember red impassible and pink does nothing Let's hope I only dealing with those colors

 **Back to reality.**

Papyrus turned the switch. After a bunch of lights flashed the colors settled. Red and in the middle a straight path of pink tile.

"YES! Luck for the win!" Peter cheered throwing his hands into the air.

Papyrus left not seeming to understand how easy this was.

Peter walked across and looked at Sans. Sans just shrugged and Peter continued.

Peter walked to a bridge and began to cross. Papyrus and Sans were there.

"PREPARE FOR MY FINAL PUZZLE!" Papyrus yelled.

A bunch of objects appeared.

"GOOD LUCK GETTING PAST THIS ONE! WHEN I PRESS THIS BUTTON! BLADES WILL SWING, CANNONS WILL FIRE! EACH PART WILL SWING UP AND DOWN FIERCELY ONLY THE SMALLEST AMOUNT OF CHANCE FOR VICTORY WILL REMAIN AND I AM ABOUT TO PUSH IT!" Papyrus yelled.

Peter got ready. Nothing.

"what's the hold up bro?" Sans asked,

"HOLD UP! THERE'S NO HOLD UP! I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT!" Papyrus yelled.

"uh... that doesn't look very activated bro." Sans said.

"WELL IT JUST SEEMS, THIS ONE IS, MAYBE TOO EASY CATCH THE HUMAN WITH! YEAH, WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS!" Papyrus said.

Papyrus left and Peter walked up to Sans.

"look I don't know what my brother is gonna do from here, but if I were you I would remember blue attacks." He said.

Peter nodded and walked into town. It was nice little local town. He looked around. There were people all around. They all looked at him with friendly eyes. Whatever made them scary to humanity was beyond him. From what he could see there was nothing about them to be afraid of. They acted the same as humans . They conversed lightly and children ran around playing. He felt his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten for some time. He went into the store with a sack of coins he had gotten from monsters he spared.

He bought a biscicle and downed it quickly. The monster who owned the shop offered him another one on the house but he declined. He walked out of the store and walked over to a small monster kid. He had no arms and if he did Peter assumed they would look like T-rex arms. He crouched next to him.

"Hey have you met Undyne?" The kid asked.

"Uh… no I'm new." Peter said.

"Oh that's sad, cuz, Undyne is like, the awesomest, coolest, sweetest person ever." The kid said.

"Good to know." Peter said.

 **Jeez what are humans so scared of these guys are great. Some of them are weirdos… but all together great.**

He said to the audience.

He walked out of the town passing by the Skele-Bros house.

He was surrounded by mist but that didn't bother him much. He stopped moving when he saw the outline of Papyrus in front of him.

"HUMAN! ALLOW ME TO SHARE SOME VERY COMPLEX FEELING WITH YOU!" Papyrus said.

"THE THE RUSH OF MEETING ANOTHER PERSON WHO LOVE PUZZLES! THE JOY OF MEETING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER! THESE FEELINGS. MUST BE EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW. YOU MUST BE VERY LONELY. BUT DO NOT FRET HUMAN FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE YOUR FRIEND!" Papyrus announced.

"Oh cool." Peter said.

Papyrus though.

"NO… THIS ISN'T HOW THIS IS SUPPOSED WORK. I MUST JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD. PAPYRUS. PERFECT, POPULAR, PRESTIGIOUS!" The Skeleton said to himself.

"Oh schnitzel." Peter said.

"PREPARE YOURSELF HUMAN FOR I WILL CAPTURE YOU!" He yelled.

Peter looked around. He didn't want to fight Papyrus he was too innocent and nice.

Papyrus sent a couple bones flying at him. Peter dodged them all.

"C'mon man I don't wanna fight you. Howzabout we talk this out over a nice plate of Spaghetti?" Peter asked.

"ARE YOU ASKING ME ON DATE!?" Papyrus asked.

Peter rolled his eyes under his mask.

"Yeah totally." He said sarcastically.

Unfortunately, Papyrus apparently didn't understand sarcasm because he blushed furiously.

"I CANNOT HUMAN! I AM A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!" He said.

Peter sighed.

"Listen I'm not gonna date you. But, c'mon we can be friends right?" He asked.

"OF COURSE WE CAN! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!" Papyrus replied.

"Wha- no that's not what I." Peter said stumbling on his words.

Papyrus sent another bone flying at him.

"NOW HUMAN IF YOU WON'T FIGHT! THEN I GUESS WE WILL SEE HOW YOU HANDLE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!" He yelled throwing a bunch of blue bones at Peter.

Peter didn't move knowing what they did this time. However when the attack ended his suit turned completely blue and he felt much heavier.

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW! THAT'S MY ATTACK!" Papyrus said.

Peter looked at him.

"Oh man… I've gotta say it. It looks like I might be boned." Peter said.

Papyrus sighed.

"HUMAN FIGHT BACK! IT'S NOT FAIR IF YOU DON'T MAKE ME EARN IT!" He yelled.

He shot a flurry of attacks at Peter. Thanks to his enhanced the strength Peter managed to dodge all of them.

Papyrus wore himself out.

"WELL…. HUMAN…. IT'S CLEAR YOU CAN'T…. DEFEAT ME. SO…. I ELECT TO GRANT YOU MERCY!" Papyrus said.

Peter accepted his mercy.

"NYOOHOOHOOO!I FAILED TO CATCH YOU! I WILL NOT BE PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND I WON'T MAKE ANY NEW FRIENDS!" He yelled.

"Aw, c'mon Skeletor- I mean Papyrus. We're friends right?" Peter asked. Papyrus looked up.

"YES…. WE ARE! I MADE A NEW FRIEND!" He yelled.

"AND BECAUSE WE'RE FRIENDS I WILL TELL YOU HOW TO GET HOME! JUST KEEP WALKING STRAIGHT THIS WAY UNTIL YOU GET TO THE BARRIER! WHERE YOU WILL MEET THE KING!" Papyrus said.

"A king huh? So do I pay my respects before freeing you all or…. What." Peter said,

"HUMAN YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT THE KING! HE'S… WELL…" Papyrus said.

 **Their king is a jerk isn't he. He is going to be depicted as a Jerk watch.**

Peter said to the readers.

"HE'S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER! EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY!" Papyrus said.

"Oh." Peter said with some disappointment.

"BEST OF LUCK FRIEND CALL ME IF YOU EVER NEED COOL ADVICE!" Papyrus said giving him his phone number.

"You got it Mr. Coolio." Peter said.

Papyrus' eyes sparkled as he heard that. THe Skeleton ran back into town.

Peter heard him yelling.

"SANS I WANT YOU TO CALL ME THAT NOW!"

Peter smiled and kept walking into the next area wear snow seemed to end. And in it's place was coral and water.


	6. The Flying Maniac

Peter walked through some very tall grass and saw Papyrus. Walking over to a monster in a suit of armor.

"I'M HERE WITH MY REPORT UNDYNE!" He said.

"YES I MET THE HUMAN!" Papyrus said proudly.

"DID I FIGHT THEM!? WELL… YES! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY!"

The other person seemed to be saying something but Peter didn't quite catch it.

"DID I CAPTURE THEM!? WELL… NO." He said truthfully.

"I TRIED VERY HARD BUT, I COULD NOT CAPTURE THE HUMAN! PLEASE UNDYNE THEY AREN'T BAD IF YOU LET ME JUST!"

Undyne stepped towards him threateningly.

"I UNDERSTAND UNDYNE! I WILL ASSIST YOU HOWEVER I CAN!" Papyrus vowed.

He walked off. Undyne just stood there motionless as if in thought though Peter couldn't see her face.

 **Oh boy that's the lady that wants to kill me! Heh heh. Yeah she totally doesn't look scary or anything *Gulp***

Suddenly _Angel Spidey_ and Devil Spidey.

 **C'mon get some shots off now. It'll totally be worth it later.**

 _ **You have to try and explain your side of the story not go straight to violence!**_

 **What part of "you two are no help" Don't you understand? Go away.**

Peter said waving them away.

"If I'm really quiet then maybe I can…" He whispered.

He stepped on a twig.

He froze as he heard footsteps coming towards him. The was a humming sound a blue light wriggled its way to his eyes through the grass.

"Go away, go away, go away, go away." He kept whispering.

The light slowly disappeared as did Undyne.

Peter walked on thanking his lucky stars.

He looked round and saw another station. Sans was standing there. He looked over. The monster kid was there. There was a blue flower that seemed to glow. It was repeating what monster kid was saying.

"Undynes the coolest ever."

Peter smiled and walked towards Sans.

He called Papyrus.

"WHAT!? OH YEAH MY BROTHER HAS A STATION THERE! IT'S AMAZING HOW CAN HE CAN HOLD SO MANY JOBS! AND YET ALSO BE SO LAZY!" Papyrus said.

Peter held back a laugh as Papyrus hung up.

"hey. my break just started. wanna go to grillby's?" Sans asked.

Peter nodded. "Yeah sure." He said.

"sweet. follow me. i know shortcut." He said.

He led Peter to the side away from snowdin and then somehow they were at the restaurant.

"nice shortcut huh?" He asked.

They sat down.

"so fries or burg? your choice." Sans said.

Peter thought to himself.

"Fries sound good," He replied,

"good choice. hey grilbz we'll get a double order of fries." Sans said.

Grillby left and came back with some fries.

"want some ketchup?" Sans asked.

Peter shook his head.

"more for me." Sans said drinking the whole bottle.

 **Did he just drink the whole bottle. Ew…**

"so i wanted to ask you somethin." Sans said.

There was a scream and a maniacal laugh Peter knew all too well.

"Oh no…" Peter said his heart sinking.

Sans looked outside his smile ever present.

"huh? what's that laughing?" Sans asked.

"S-STAY AWAY WE'RE ALL MONSTERS HERE!" Papyrus' voice came.

"I would call myself more of a DEMON!" Goblin told him.

"Now move, all you'll do is change my killing order!"

"S-STAY BACK! I'M WARNING YOU! I- I AM THE G-GREAT PAPYRUS! I WILL NOT LOSE TO TH-THE LIKES OF YOU!"

 **How did he get here? This is bad. This is very very bad.**

"S-STAY AWAY! NO D-DON'T COME CLOSER!" Papyrus said stumbling on his words.

Peter looked over to see Sans gone. Peter also ran out of the Restaurant.

Sans was standing in front of Papyrus.

"SANS N-NO S-STAY AWAY! Y-YOU CAN'T FIGHT!" Papyrus said.

Sans ignore his brother and walked towards the goblin.

"heya. i'm sans. sans the skeleton. and you are poking at a bear you ought not poke at." He said.

"HAHAHAH! Oh really enlighten me." Goblin replied.

Sans just sighed.

"you asked for it." He said His eye sockets going completely dark.

He created several bones and sent them flying.

Goblin dodged them.

"You'll have to do better than that!" He said.

Peter let a webline loose and it attached to Goblin's shoulder.

"Hey Gobbie. You have anything better to do than to follow me around? Get a job." Peter said pulling the webline.

He pulled Goblin off of his glider. Goblin landed on his feet and grabbed the web line.

"Ah Spider-Man. What great luck now your loved ones won't even have to bury you when you're dead!" Goblin cackled.

"Huh? Going the easy way huh? No wonder Harry had Daddy issues," Peter jested.

Goblin chuckled.

"The witty banter. Only those with no hope of victory make use of it." He said.

"hey i resent that. i'm gonna win this fight and i tickle all the funny bones." Sans said his eye glowing blue.

"now… put my brother down." He said.

Goblin laughed.

"Come and get him." He said grabbing Papyrus.

He let loose several smoke bombs and flew off.

Peter coughed but Sans teleported after him.

"Aw man, not good." Peter said.

Time Skip

Sans looked forward in the judgment hall as Goblin prepared to kill Papyrus.

"wait stop i'll do anything!" Sans yelled.

"Really? Interesting." Goblin said.

"Fine… when Spider-Man get's here in his quest I want you to kill him. But only when he gets here. I want him to die under circumstances dictated completely by myself." Goblin said laughing maniacally.

Sans looked down.

"... fine." He said.


End file.
